Twisted Logic
by AlexandreaLily107
Summary: Edward Nygma has been in Arkham Asylum for three weeks, and has kept to himself. He hasn't stirred, and there's been no inkling of an incident, but after an unexpected meeting with an old friend everything changes, and why is the infamous Scarecrow suddenly taking an interest in the Prince of Puzzles? Please, Read and Review!
1. Not Here To Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman franchise it all belongs to Bill Finger and Bob Kane nor, do I own Gotham that belongs to developer Bruno Heller. However, I do own possible OC's that may appear in this story.**

 _*~_ **Twisted Logic** _~*_

 **Chapter One**

 _Summary: Edward Nygma has been in Arkham Asylum for three weeks, and has kept to himself. He hasn't stirred, and there's been no inkling of an incident, but after an unexpected meeting with an old friend everything changes, and why is the infamous Scarecrow suddenly taking an interest in the Prince of Puzzles? Please, Read and Review!_

* * *

Jonathan Crane's usual charm was no longer, having sat idly on his steel framed bed for hours, the frustration within him grew. He ran his fingers through his unruly brown locks to ease the tension, but the continuous lack of sleep showed. The bags under his eyes looked black and purple like a convincing bruise and his eyes were also red and puffy from tiredness. The infamous Jonathan Crane was a documented insomniac, and instead of terrorising the people of Gotham he longed for a decent sleep.

Jonathan pulled the worn, moth-eaten blanket closer to his thin, but lanky frame and sat staring at the cold, grey concrete slab that made up his cell, watching as water droplets began to merge through the small cracks, and as the luminescent light continued to flicker in the corridor, but Jonathan was unfazed by this usual occurrence. Since, his numerous stints in Arkham he had acclimatised to the things that would get other inmates blood boil.

It was no secret that Arkham Asylum was under budgeted, and that Gotham was a dark, isolatable, corrupt city, holding the worst crime rate in the country. The city was clouded by fear, and the people brave enough to defend it either got corrupted by its darkness or, were stupid enough to get themselves killed. The only one that the rogues feared was the Batman, he instilled some small amount of hope into the people of Gotham, but his methods by many were still considered questionable.

Jonathan turned his attention to his fellow rogues, he watched with curiosity as they slept in the adjacent cells like babies. Jonathan usually pondered over what caused them to sleep, was it the medication they were forced to take daily that dulled their senses? Was it the brutal beatings from the guards? Was it just pure exhaustion? Maybe, they were all contributing factors. Watching his fellow rogues sleep brought him a little comfort, he'd seen it numerous times, the twisting and contorting of their faces as their perfect little dreams had altered and conformed into that of a beautiful nightmare. It was a euphoric feeling, but it was like a drug to him there was the high and then the fall, and sometimes he just hoped it would go on for just that little bit longer.

Once again, sleep was unable to overcome him and Jonathan heaved a sigh, as he ran his fingers through his unruly brown locks. Tossing the blanket aside, he got up and he paced around his cell, but as he walked passed the bulletproof glass he heard the sound of muffled cries. Jonathan groaned in annoyance, why he hadn't heard it before surprised him, it was probably due to the exhaustion, but could it have been some kind of hallucination?

Whatever, the answer the sounds that he thought he'd heard had captured his attention, that he moved towards the glass in such a haste, and, pressing his face against it, watching the rogues like a hawk, stalking down his prey. He stood there for a minute, but a minute of waiting in his state of mind made him start feeling as though the sounds had only been a figment of his imagination considering his lack of sleep, but then all of a sudden he heard it, the cries of the criminal mastermind Edward Nygma.

Jonathan watched in awe as he saw Edward squirm, his chest was heaving up and down, his face scrunched was up in pain, and glistening with sweat. It was euphoric seeing him so afraid like this, but he wished he knew what the nightmare was about.

* * *

Edward woke with a start, a cold sweat had broken out across his body, and his mouth felt awfully dry.

"What are you grinning at Jon?" Edward asked.

"You were talking in your sleep last night." Jonathan said smugly, he saw as Edward's pupils dilated from either in shock or fear, but that didn't matter to him. The feeling of having something over the mastermind like this made him feel so exhilarated.

Edward cringed, as he watched Jonathan press his face against the bulletproof glass. Having Jon's eyes on him felt quite unsettling, the nightmare he'd just had still lingered in his mind, and he couldn't shake it off while Jon staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Scared, Eddie!" Jonathan exclaimed, suddenly with a twisted smile.

"Jon, stop it!" Edward yelled he knew that Jon wasn't himself now, and that he'd transformed into that of the infamous Scarecrow.

The other rouges in the gallery, begun to stir.

He felt suddenly grateful that he was in his cell, because he knew that Jon was stronger than him physically, and now even more given his current state.

"What was your dream about?" Jon asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you that!" Edward retorted.

"Ooooh, this could be fun!" the Joker exclaimed, eye wide and smiling as per usual. He took interest in the unusual display between the pair.

"Eddie, what was the dream about?" he taunted.

"No, Jon! I'm not going to give you that satisfaction," he exclaimed.

"You will eventually." Jon said with a perverted look on his face.

"Please, stop March Hare and Caterpillar… I was so very close to finding my dearest Alice."

"Go back to sleep Jervis."

"It's Mad Hatter to you Sir!" the Hatter cried.

"Oh, yes sorry Hatter." the Joker retorted sarcastically.

"Will you all shut up!" Two Face yelled.

Joker pretended to shy away, "Uh-Oh! We woke the scary man!" he exclaimed with laughter.

"Continue boys! I'm enjoying the show!"

Edward was scared he wouldn't deny that, it has been a long time since Jonathan had been exposed to fear. It was like a drug, and right now he was suffering an intense high.

Once Jonathan had calmed down, he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He was furious with himself he'd blown his cover. He knew to get answers he shouldn't have pushed Edward, but it had been so long since he'd sensed fear that he'd become immersed by it and wanted more.

* * *

Edward isolated himself in his cell, since his encounter with Jon that morning he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the nightmare he'd had. Jon had tried talking to him once he'd calmed down after his little episode, but Edward wasn't having a bar of it, he was known to be one of the most stubborn out of the rouges, and right now he felt like proving a point.

"Edward."

"What?" Edward snapped as he looked up from his book.

"Geez, Nygma there's no need to snap it's time for lunch." Harvey said.

Edward sighed, picking himself up he walked over to the bulletproof glass glumly, he didn't feel up to joining the rest of the rogues in the mess hall. As his cell door opened he pondered over whether he could get out of going to lunch. Maybe if he said he had a stomach bug the guards would just leave him alone, because right now he was enjoying the security of his cell.

A grin spread across Johnathan's face he could sense the fear practically radiating off Edward's body, and he needed to find out why. It was going to be quite an interesting lunch.

"Please, be advised Cell block R, Cell block R, to stand for roll call, lunch will be starting shortly."

"Riddler, hurry up!"

Edward clutched his stomach, "I told you I'm sick… I've got some kind of bug." he whined.

"Yeah, right you do."

Edward groaned at his unsuccessfulness.

"C'mon hurry it up!"

He got up off his bed, and stood patiently as the guards opened his cell and cuffed him.

"Open your mouth."

He did, he knew the procedure all too well at Arkham the inmates took there meds before meals to make them more docile, and Edward was in the mood to cooperate. He had other motives, hoping to secure a way during lunch in which he could get away from Jonathan.

By the time the rouges had made it into the cafeteria Edward already had a plan in motion.

"Hatter, can you come here for a second? The Caterpillar has a very important job for you."

"Oooooh, what is it?" Jervis asked excitedly.

"Well, you see the cafeteria food has been making me feel rather unwell, and I was hoping that you could convince the kitchen staff to provide me with some better food."

"Yes, yes anything for Absolem, it's been a while since I've been able to make use of my skill set."

"Oh, I know it has been, here is my tray I'll wait for you over there by that middle table." Edward said pointing towards the table where Jonathan was sitting.

The Hatter grabbed his tray and made his way into the kitchen unseen.

Edward calmed his breathing as he made his way over to Jonathan.

"I'm surprised to see you Edward." Jonathan muttered, "I thought you would of wanted to avoid me given my episode earlier?"

"Obliviously not, I can't blame you, the withdrawal must be intense?" Edward asked.

"It's been too long." Jonathan replied solemnly, as he played with his plastic fork.

"Umm… Caterpillar this is for you."

"Oh, why thank you Jervis."

"It's Hatter."

"My apologies, thank you for the food."

Jervis walked over to his own table with a wide smile as he carried his tray full of sweet treats and tea.

"Hey, why does he have sweets?" One of the inmates questioned.

Edward smirked his plan was coming together.

"Hey, why have you got ice cream? I want ice cream!" the big-boned man cried as he approached Edward.

"I've been good unlike you and good people get ice cream." Edward replied.

The man pouted, and waved his hands around in defeat, "I want ice cream." he muttered solemnly.

"Then riddle me this, what do the words madam, civic, eye and level have in common?"

The man stared at Edward with his mouth wide open, "Gimmie ice cream!" he exclaimed gruffly, as he bared his teeth like a vicious dog, ready to pounce.

"Well, you really are a simpleton, I'm sorry, but you won't be getting any ice cream with a response like that." Edward said as he took a mouthful of the creamy, vanilla goodness.

The man hastily grabbed Edward by the collar making him drop his spoon.

"Sorry, did you want to know the answer?" Edward retorted with a smirk.

"Gimmie the ice cream!" The man yelled his fingers sill tightly gripped on Edward's collar.

"You see if you read them all backwards, they make the same word."

"I don't care!" the man cried, as he punched Edward right in the nose.

In a matter of seconds Edward's head hit the concrete, his vision blurred and a crimson liquid trickled down his face.

"Edward!"

* * *

 **Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

 **If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

 **If you find any grammatical errors please let me know. I have improved, but I'm still cautious of slight errors.**

 **TBC…**

 **A.L107**


	2. Every Story Has An Origin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman franchise it all belongs to Bill Finger and Bob Kane nor, do I own Gotham that belongs to developer Bruno Heller. However, I do own possible OC's that may appear in this story.**

*~ **Twisted Logic** ~*

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

In a matter of seconds Edward's head hit the concrete, his vision blurred and a crimson liquid trickled down his face.

"Edward!"

* * *

"Stay where you are!" a guard exclaimed, he was a short, plump man with minimal, short black hair. His flabby arms were out stretched with a baton in one hand, and his face showed a man that looked like a beast. As spit sprayed out of his mouth and showed his yellowing, cracked teeth, but his physique already expressed that he wouldn't win a fight one on one with the infamous Scarecrow.

Jonathan clenched his knuckles they were red, raw and covered in blood that wasn't his own.

"Why did you do that?" the shot, plump guard asked, as he grabbed hold of his walkie talky to call for back up.

"He hurt my friend." Jonathan said, as he stood over Edward who still hadn't budged since his head had hit the floor.

"You freak!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, holding his protective stance in front of Edward.

"You're coming with us." another guard said as he barged through the door.

"No." Jonathan retorted, as he stood still with his arms crossed, seemingly unfazed by the men.

"And why might that be?" the guard questioned, as he tightened his grip around the baton.

"I've got to see the results." Jonathan cried, as more guards now approached through the cafeteria door. These guards also holding batons, pepper spray and Tasers.

"March Hare!" Jervis cried, "Stay where you are Jervis." Jonathan yelled, as he saw the smallest rogue stand up, about to rush to his defence.

They were circling him now and as Jonathan tried to fight back their numbers overcame him. As Jonathan threw punches back an fourth, but the guards continued to hit him with their batons and grabbing and scratching at his flailing limbs which felt like talons ripping through his orange jumpsuit and into his pale skin as the guards tried to subdue him.

"Slot him." one of the other guards said as they managed to pin Jonathan to the ground. His jump suit was torn and his arms and legs held scratches. His eyes were also red and blotchy from their use of pepper spray, but Jonathan didn't groan or cry, because the spray didn't hurt him, but the guards were too stupid to know that. Instead they had won by the matter of brutality and force.

"Poor March Hare." Jervis uttered with a solemn look on his face as he watched the commotion come to an end with Jonathan being dragged away and surrounded by more than a dozen guards.

"There's nothing you could have done Jervis." Harvey reassured, as Jervis played with his food picking up tarts, biscuits and cakes from the dark, green plastic tray in front of him.

"But -" Jervis paused putting down a creamed biscuit, "Stop, he didn't want your help okay." Harvey said, as he gritted his teeth his voice holding a hint of annoyance.

Jervis wiped the mist away from his eyes, his eyes wide and glistening, "Now eat up will you." Harvey said with a smirk, given Jonathan's antics he knew that the Rogues probably wouldn't be welcome to eat lunch in the cafeteria anytime soon.

"Alright, Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Jervis said with a smile, changing his mood to show a more cheerful demeanour as he carefully picked out a lemon tart from his sweet assortment.

* * *

 _Edward's fingers trebled as he tried to open the front door. To say he was excited was an understatement, he had just one a puzzle solving competition at school and nothing could wipe the smile off his face. His father would be so pleased he just knew it._

" _Dad I won, I won!" Edward exclaimed with a wide smile as he showed him the sliver plated trophy that he had gotten at school._

 _His father glanced at him his eyes dark and cold, "Wipe that smile off your face you little cheat!"_

 _Edward's lip quivered, "But…"_

 _Edward was confused he thought his Father would be proud of him._

" _You're a liar; no son of mine would be able to solve a puzzle contest." he said._

 _Edward swallowed hard, he should have known better than to test his father when he had been drinking. How he hadn't noticed this before was beyond him, because his breath was putrid and bottles of whisky and beer littered the coffee table._

" _I… I didn't cheat." Edward cried._

" _Do you know what people do with liars and cheats?" his Father questioned._

 _Edward hung his head low and looked at the ground; he was scared now, for he knew that liars and cheats got punished._

" _Answer me boy!"_

" _No." Edward blurted out._

" _Come here then." his father beckoned._

 _Edward gulped, and dragged his feet, not making eye contact with his father, he knew what was to come, but he didn't want to admit it._

" _You're a pathetic child." his father told him._

 _He had a smug look on his face, "You see this trophy?" his father asked._

 _Edward nodded._

" _You don't deserve it!" he exclaimed._

 _And that was the first time he had been beaten._

 _Edward had gone to bed sobbing; the first trophy that he had ever won was now in pieces, but from that day on. He swore that he would know the answer to every puzzle, and his starting point was to memorise the book of conundrums that he had in his little green backpack._

* * *

"Is Eddie awake yet?"

"Nah, he's just muttering something in his sleep."

"If only Scarecrow was here."

"It's just a dream." Edward muttered to himself.

"Ah, Eddie you're finally awake."

"Heard you didn't have a very good sleep little birdy."

"Shit." Edward cursed to himself, how could he have been so volatile.

"It went something like tweet, tweet."

"Ahahaha, good one Penguin." The Joker said with sheer delight.

"Oh, won't you shut up." Harvey replied, with a scowl on his face

"Don't be so two-faced Harvey; you need to lighten up a little."

"Riddle me this, what is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?

"Umm… I don't know."

Edward pouted in annoyance, "C'mon, this is an easy one." he said, "Our friend the Ventriloquist and Scarface would know the answer to this one for sure." Edward joked.

"Isn't it silence?" Jervis piped in, as he stood on the balls of his feet with a wide smile on his face waiting attentively to be told if he'd gotten the answer right or not.

Edward smiled, Jervis was the smallest villain and held a rather childish demeanour, so praise was imminent otherwise he knew Jervis would quickly delve into a tantrum, "Yes, good job, now will you all be quite -" Edward paused, as he rolled back over to his side with his blanket in toe.

The rogues looked at him sadly and some with annoyance as he'd ruined their only bout of fun for the day, "Alright, please." Edward added with a sigh.

He saw Jervis nod and scurry back to his rickety bed with a copy of Alice In Wonderland in hand.

"My Alice, my dearest Alice." he murmured as he flicked through the illustrated pages.

As Edward closed his eyes and attempted to block out voices of his fellow rogues. He pondered over the thought of the possibility of waking up in a different place at a different time and if that meant he could be a different person.

"Let me out!" Jonathan screamed, as his fists pounded against the door, but he knew deep down that his screams would be no use.

"Scared of the dark Crane?" the voice over the intercom said.

"No, not in the slightest." Jonathan mused, his lips pursed.

Jonathan had been in solitary confinement a dozen times, without issue. He for one was not afraid, but this time, this time was different. The guards had leverage, because they had Edward, an Edward was his work in progress, and he didn't want to let him go.

"How long have I been here?" Jonathan questioned.

"About fifteen minutes."

Jonathan groaned, he was never one to be patient.

"Enjoy your stay in the hole Crane, it's quite deep."

"No, shit!" Jonathan replied, as the intercom cut out.

Jonathan punched the wall in his frustrations; the hole itself was small in width, but tall enough to hold his stature, and was made purely of concrete. So, the guards knew his limitations and Jonathan was unable to prep for an escape route as the events that had followed had been annoyingly unexpected.

* * *

Footsteps.

Finally there was silence, as the Rogues gasped and there eyes wandered to the cue of where the noise of footsteps seemed to be coming from.

Edward mused to himself as laid down in his bed with his legs crossed. He wasn't one to join into the theatricals

"Reckon it's the guards?" Harvey questioned.

"Shhhhh…." Joker hissed, as he stood by the door of his cell.

"Is that high heels I hear?" Penguin questioned, as he leaded against the glass and pressed his hand against his ear.

"I think it might be…" Harvey replied, but his voice held a hint of uncertainty.

"Hello, Yvonne." Edward said, sounding bored.

"Wha-" the young lady gasped, "How did you know my name?" she questioned, her chestnut brown eyes now fully dilated from shock.

"It's written on your name tag love." the Joker piped in, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Oh…" she mouthed, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

The lady called Yvonne was wearing a grey coat, white blouse, skirt with the addition of a pair of black high heels and big, thick, black framed glasses whilst holding a clipboard and pen in either hand.

"Ahh… Mr Nygma, I need you to come with me." she said uneasily, her displeasure quickly becoming realised.

Edward gave her a quizzical look, "Why?" he retorted, as he sat up from his bed.

"It's precautionary you took a nasty knock so the doctors want to put you under observation." she said, as she fidgeted with her pen and clipboard.

"Nervous, little birdie?" Penguin asked.

"No." she said, her face showed one that was full of anger as she turned to face the Rogue.

"There's no need to be moody love." the Joker replied, his face now pressed against the glass.

"C'mon, Nygma let's go." A lanky, blonde headed guard said.

"Oh, you brought back up." Edward said, as the guard came into his view.

"Okay, open cell R0EN." The guard gestured to the security camera.

"Bye, little chick." Penguin said, with a small smile.

"Shut it Cobblepot." Edward snapped back as he followed the young intern.

"It's alright, don't listen to him." Edward replied, as he saw Yvonne tighten her grip around her pen, her knuckles turning white.

"Thank you Mr Nygma."

"Call me Edward." he said with a small smile.

"Okay, Edward." she said calmly.

Edward smiled, as his mind drifted to thoughts about this first love a lady who'd made his chest heavy and his face feel too warm like he'd gotten a slight sunburn.

"Kirsten." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Yvonne asked.

"Ha, what?" Edward questioned as he turned to focus on her.

"Who's Kristen?" Yvonne asked, with a quizzical look.

Edward hadn't realised he'd said her name out loud, how could he have been so stupid. If the intern breathed a word to anyone he'd be brought in for an interrogation and be probed with questions, Which would give the Arkham staff leverage.

"Oh, nobody." he replied, as he playfully brushed the remark off, and continued walking.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

"His heart rates spiked."

Edward was confused, why could he hear woman's voices, shouldn't he be in his cell.

"What do we do?"

"Wake him up I suppose."

Edward's nostrils and flared and filled with the smell of blood, antiseptic, bleach and alcohol. Making the connection is lips curved slightly, for he knew that he had been admitted into the infirmary. He had succeeded, it may have been a small victory, but he had won.

"Edward, wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

Edward groaned, the sudden influx of light hurt his eyes and it made it feel like they were burning as he closed them he tried to focus.

The infirmary had all the basic items it required, but it was very much outdated, and quite frankly it was under budgeted like the rest of the Asylum. However, Edward wouldn't complain it was sterile and much better than his cell in the Rogue Gallery and right now this was where he wanted to be.

"Ah, Edward you're awake." Doctor Leeland said as she turned off the alarm.

"Thank you for turning off that blasted alarm." Edward said.

Doctor Leeland chuckled, "It was my pleasure, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Edward's hand instinctively touched the bandage that was wrapped around his head, "Fine." he muttered coldly, "Yet, do those nurses know what they are doing?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, about that they're new, so how are you feeling on a scale of one to ten?" she asked.

Edward pondered for a moment, "Ah, a six." he replied.

"You took a nasty knock." she said as she took his vitals.

Edward nodded, "Thank you for stating the obvious doctor."

Doctor Leeland frowned slightly, "For precautionary reasons you'll have to stay here so we can run some more tests." she said.

"Doc, is there something I can take for the pain?"

"Yes, but you've got to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm feeling dizzy." Edward replied honestly.

"Okay, I'll get Luanne to administer you with the appropriate medication, you just have to relax."

"Sure thing Doc." Edward said as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something to distract himself from the immense pain he felt.

"Luanne, stay with Mr Nygma, and if his results change let me know."

* * *

"Edward, wake up." the nurse said as she shock Edward's arm slightly.

"Huh?" Edward muttered.

"It's time for your medication." the Yvonne replied as she examined his paper work.

"Oh, what time is it?" Edward asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"It's 2:41 in the morning." she said, Edward saw she was wearing a watch, but he'd never thought much about time unless it was relevant to Batman and his riddles. He knew he should probably get one, but he didn't want to be as mad as the Hatter.

"Oh, okay do you know when my MRI results are coming back?" Edward asked.

"You'll most likely get them in the morning."

"Thanks." he said with a warm smile as he took his downed his required tablets, very much on purpose.

* * *

"Good morning Edward." Doctor Leeland said cheerily.

"Hello Joan." Edward replied as he buttered his toast.

"I've got some good news, your MRI results came back clear."

"Does that mean I have to go back to my cell?" Edward asked.

"You should be ready to go back to your cell tomorrow." Doctor Leeland said.

Edward laughed, "I'm sure my fellow inmates will be pleased."

Doctor Leeland smiled, "enjoy your breakfast Edward."

* * *

What's going on?

"Bruce Wayne is here."

"What? Why?" Edward questioned.

"He's come to examine the changes in the Asylum."

"Oh."

"He was curious to differentiate between how we operate between our regular inmates and our special case inmates or as you more commonly refer to as Rogues."

"Hmm… That's interesting." Edward mused.

"Also, he said he wanted to see you."

"Alright, I look forward to it."

* * *

"Mr Wayne it's a pleasure having you here once again Mr Nymga is just this way." Edward heard one of the nurses say.

His hair was as black as midnight, and his eyes were dark and full of mystery, and Edward couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was awfully familiar about Mr Wayne.

"How are you feeling Edward?" Bruce asked, as he took a seat next to Edward's hospital bed.

"Much better." Edward replied cheerily as he propped himself up against the bed frame.

"That's good to hear, I've been looking into the treatment of this asylum and quite frankly I don't think it's up to scratch."

"I think it serves it's purpose." Edward replied.

"Does it though?" Bruce retorted.

"Are you evaluating me Mr Wayne?" Edward questioned, feeling slightly targeted.

Bruce noticed he'd overstepped the mark, "No, quite on the contrary I'm just asking how many times you have escaped?" Bruce remarked.

"Honestly, I've lost count, maybe a dozen." Edward stated honestly, as he tried to think of his escape attempts. Having remembered how the first time he'd been admitted to Arkham he got caught on the roof coming out of the vents.

"Are you proud of that?" Bruce asked.

"No, I was handed a certificate a long time ago that stated that I was sane, and now I find myself back in this stingy asylum in a hospital bed." Edward mused.

"So, does it still serve its purpose Nygma?" Bruce asked.

"For some it may, but I don't believe it does for the so called Rogue Gallery." Edward replied with a smirk.

Bruce gave him a curt not in response, "Before I go this is for you." Bruce said, as he handed Edward a book.

"A book of puzzles." Edward said as he turned the small book in his hands, "Thank you." he replied with a smile, genuinely pleased.

"Maybe you can tell me a few whenever I see you next." Bruce replied.

"It would be my pleasure." Edward replied, as Bruce got up to leave.

"Look after him will you." Bruce said as he turned the door knob to leave the infirmary.

"Most certainly Mr Wayne." Doctor Leeland said.

* * *

"Edward."

"Yes, Joan?" Edward asked.

"You're allowed to go back to your cell now."

"Do I have to?" Edward muttered as he sipped on his styrofoam cup of orange juice.

"Are you having too much fun here or something Edward?" Doctor Leeland questioned, her head tilted slightly.

"Maybe just a little." Edward said, with a smirk.

"Well, sorry to be the harbinger of bad news, but I'm afraid I can't let you stay here any longer you've been given a clean bill of health, and Hugo already signed off on your paper work."

"Oh, okay." Edward said, with a slight frown.

"Are you ready to go now?" Joan asked.

"Umm… Do you have a pen?" Edward replied.

Joan frowned, and turned to look for the new intern, "Yvonne, have you got a pen or a pencil?" she said.

"Ah, yep -" she said hastily having paused to walk over to her rather plain looking desk, "I've only got a green pencil is that alright? Yvonne responded.

Edward smiled, "Green shall do just fine."

Doctor Leeland looked at him hesitantly, "What do you need a pencil for Edward?" she asked.

"Mr Wayne gave me a puzzle book." Edward said, his face full of glee as he twirled the pencil in his hand.

* * *

"Yvonne, would you mind escorting Mr Nygma back to his cell?" Luanne said.

"Ah, yes that should be fine." she muttered, looking a little on edge.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure there are guards with you. Edward doesn't particularly have a good track record against them." Doctor Leeland said with small chuckle.

"Oh, that makes me feel loads better." Yvonne replied, her tone one of sarcasm.

"Luanne or I wouldn't ask this of you, but Hugo wants you to be trained in situations involving the Rogues in case of an emergency, and this will be as easy as it comes." Joan, replied with a small smile, as she placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder to reassure her, "If anything happens we'll debrief about it afterwards okay?"

"Okay." Yvonne replied, as she looked over to see Edward putting on his slippers.

"Also, one last thing don't talk to him he doesn't stop."

"Oh, I bet." Yvonne replied, with a slight giggle.

"Edward it's time to go." Doctor Leeland said.

"Alright, alright just give me my things." Edward replied, as he picked up the puzzle book Mr Wayne had given him and the green pencil.

"Marcus, I've come to escort Mr Nyg -" Yvonne paused, "I mean Edward to his cell." she corrected, as she saw Edward raise an eyebrow.

"Alright." the blonde headed guard replied, "I'll get Geoff and Randy onto it they're better suited to deal with the Rogues."

"Thank you." she replied.

"You ready to go back now Edward?" Yvonne asked.

"As ready, as I'll ever be." Edward replied, with a smirk.

* * *

 **Happy Easter everyone, I hope you all had a good day surrounded by family and friends. My Easter was rather eventful as I went to the theater to see Aladdin. Which I must say was absolutely spectacular, definitely took me to a whole new world… Hehe ;P**

 **So, now there's another chapter down, and it's rather a bit longer too, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I've already started on chapter three and I must say I have plenty of ideas. Also, I just wanted to say thank you for all the support for the last chapter I really appreciate it.**

 **Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story- good or bad.**

 **If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reason please PM me I don't mind.**

 **If you find any grammatical errors please let me know. I have improved, but I'm still cautious of slight errors.**

 **TBC…**

 **A.L107**


	3. Fear Can Be Fatal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman franchise it all belongs to Bill Finger and Bob Kane nor, do I own Gotham that belongs to developer Bruno Heller. However, I do own possible OC's that may appear in this story.**

*~ **Twisted Logic** ~*

 **Chapter Three**

(Fear Can Be Fatal)

* * *

Yvonne held onto Edward's new puzzle book and the green pencil as Randy guided Edward back through the corridors and past other inmate's cells. As the inmates threw themselves at their cell doors chanting and causing a ruckus as Edward walked passed them. Edward's hands were cuffed in front of him, and he felt Randy jamming his fingers into his back edging him forward. As he'd started to get a little too caught up soaking in the fan-far. Edward was an infamous criminal after all, and a member of the notorious Rogue Gallery, but if Edward wanted he knew that he could quite simply escape, being a skilled locksmith and all, but he didn't want to. He had a clean track record since he'd been admitted back into the Asylum, and quite frankly he didn't want to ruin it.

"Warning, warning this is a code brown."

"Oh, shit!" Randy exclaimed.

Edward smirked; this was definitely impeccable timing as he continued to be ushered forward by Randy.

"Warning, warning this is a code brown." the voice over the intercom repeated.

"Wha -" Yvonne paused, "What… what's a code brown?" she stammered, now looking very uneasy about the repeated announcement.

"How do you not know the protocols?" Randy asked, as he picked up the walking pace.

"I was supposed to learn them this week." Yvonne replied, solemnly.

"Well, then your training starts right now -" Randy said, but got cut off by the intercom, "The Joker has escaped, warning the Joker has escaped, be on high alert."

"Shit." Randy cussed, droplet of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"A code brown means that one of the rouges as escaped." Edward said, as they continued walking throughout the numerous corridors full of inmates.

Yvonne gasped, "Oh, my gosh!" she cried, as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Who did this Nygma?" Randy asked, now turning his attention to Edward.

Edward pouted slightly, and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you know anything about this Nygma?" Randy asked his tone one of irritation.

"No, clue, I've been in a hospital bed remember." Edward said, causing Randy to glare and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Randy exclaimed.

"I have no doubt." Edward responded with a smirk.

"What do we do?" Yvonne asked.

Edward smiled, "Maybe we should look for clues." he said a little too enthused.

Randy groaned, "Follow me; we still have to take him back to his cell." Randy said as he poked Edward to move faster.

"Party pooper, everyone likes riddles, do you like riddles Yvonne?"

Yvonne opened her mouth to answer, but Randy intervened, "Shut-up!" Randy said, "or I'll tape your mouth shut for you." he said directing his message to Edward.

"Fine, fine, but don't tell me I told you so. The most probable explanation I have is that Joker has escaped to be reunited with Harley. It makes perfect sense since she's currently in Belle Reve, and she can't live without her so called Puddin." Edward said.

"How do you know all this?" Yvonne asked.

"Let's just say, I was a part of the notorious squad for a time, but it seems like Ms Waller isn't very fond of me, and I don't particularly want my head blown off. It's called the Suicide Squad for a reason you know."

* * *

As they kept walking the flooring began to feel damp beneath Edward feet, Water was dripping down from the ceiling, and against the dim light Edward found mould forming in the cracks. He'd never been here before, and he'd created numerous escape routes during his many stints in Arkham. So, he knew that this secluded part of the Asylum would definitely make a good escape route.

Edward sighed, "Don't tell me Killer Croc's escaped too." he alleged.

"Did he?" Yvonne piped in, her eyes wide; she'd been briefed about Waylon Jones on her arrival.

"No, he's perfectly fine." Randy replied as he showed her the camera footage from his cell on his tablet.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Edward exclaimed.

"Wha -"

"Footsteps." Edward mused, as he stood still in the hopes to listen more clearly, but by the sound he knew they weren't women's footsteps.

"It must be Joker." he muttered under his breath.

"Keep walking and make it quick." Edward urged.

"Eddie!"

Edward turned as he heard his name, the voice not having been Yvonne, Randy, or the Joker for that matter.

"Jon?" Edward questioned.

"Happy to see me?"

"How, did you -"

"I had a little inside help." Jonathan replied, with a smirk.

"Joker." Edward spluttered out.

Jonathan nodded.

"Randy, we have bigger issues then Joker right now!" Edward called.

"Crane, step back right now or I'll use force!" Randy exclaimed as he held tightly onto the stun gun.

The lights in the corridor begun to flicker, and the sound of connecting skin could be heard, and the static from the stun gun lit up the room.

* * *

"Yvonne!" Edward exclaimed, as Jonathan held her in a headlock, her cheeks were flustered and her hazelnut eyes had gone wide, and Edward watched her body squirm as it looked for a release.

Edward turned to see Randy slump to the floor.

"Let her go Jon!" Edward yelled.

"Crane isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, shit." Edward cussed.

"Thanks for making me feel needed Randy." he called as he picked off his name tag.

Edward sighed, it made sense now that when Randy had used the stun gun. Jon had grabbed Yvonne, and in turn Randy had accidentally used the stun gun on her in the process.

"Scarecrow, please stop!" Edward pleaded.

"No, I want her to scream for me it's been so long since I've used my toxins."

"Mr Wayne was right about this bloody Asylum." Edward mused.

"Please, don't!" Yvonne cried, as Jonathan cradled her in his arms.

"You really should be scared of us you know." Scarecrow whispered.

"Scarecrow, please don't." Edward cried, as Jonathan held a syringe to her neck, but he knew any attempt to stop Jonathan was flawed, as he watched on watched helplessly as a docile Yvonne had tears glistening down her soft, pink cheeks.

"Scream for me!"

Edward watched as Jonathan jammed the syringe into her neck, her brown eyes wide, and her mouth open as she took in the pain.

"Hmm… Excellent just as I suspected." Jonathan mused, which made Edward sick to his stomach.

"Now scream!"

As on cue, Yvonne screamed, her screams echoed and Edward clutched his ears, it was truly ear piercing.

"Why? Why didn't you take me?" Edward questioned, as he watched Yvonne's body slump to the ground.

"That was the plan, but I'm a little rusty -" Jonathan admitted, "So, she was just practise." he said bluntly, no emotion in his voice, "You Eddie, well, your time will come soon enough, a time will come when you'll submit yourself to me, and I'll hear you scream!" he mused.

Edward almost barfed, the difference between Jonathan and Scarecrow was startling for one, and was almost cringe worthy. Jonathan was calm and collected, but Scarecrow was perverted and held no filter. They were different, but none the same, and Edward would not submit himself to the likes of Scarecrow, he just wouldn't.

As Scarecrow became too invested in Yvonne, Edward focused his attention to that of his hands, and took this rarely perceived chance with a dangerously low chance of survival to scurry around with his hands still cuffed, and find a way to take them off.

Luckily, for Edward he had a metal paper clip in the pocket of his orange jump suit. As he tried to reach his low hanging pocket his wrists started to rub against the metal handcuffs and he hissed in pain.

As Edward worked on trying to get the paper clip out of his pocket.

"Are you trying to escape Eddie?"

"No." he muttered as he stood up.

"Yvonne, run!" he yelled.

The man that was the infamous Scarecrow looked livid, Edward watched as Yvonne didn't move. Her body was twitching and she made whimpering movements. Edward got up to run, but Scarecrow was quicker than him and grabbed him by his arm.

"Let go!" Edward screamed.

"No, you disappointed me Eddie." Scarecrow said.

"Now, scream!"

Edward tried to look away, but the toxin surrounded him. He coughed and splattered, as Scarecrow held him.

"I wanted to spare you, but you had to get involved, didn't you?"

"I know Jon, I know." Edward said, with sincerity.

"Now, I'll see your fear!" Scarecrow cried, as his mouth twisted in enjoyment.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, as he elbowed Scarecrow in the ribs with his other arm.

Scarecrow groaned as he grabbed his rib, and Edward took the opportunity to run, he didn't look back.

* * *

As Edward wiped his eyes on his sleeve, the toxin made his eyes water and with the wiping they started to sting.

Edward continued running though, but as he got further though this part of the Asylum that he didn't know the ground started to become slippery, and his lightweight shoes were filling up with water.

Edward could hear the loud foot falls of Jonathan Crane or in this case Scarecrow and as he turned the corner he lost his balance and fell front first into a puddle.

"Found you." Scarecrow said, looking pleased with himself, as he closed the gap between him.

The front of Edward's jumpsuit was wet and his hands were covered in slime. "Don't – please don't leave!" Edward cried, as he faced Scarecrow.

"I'm not leaving Eddie." Scarecrow said with a wicked smile, "You just have to give in, it's okay." he added, as he continued to walk towards him.

"No – no – no!" Edward muttered as he grabbed his head, he couldn't let Scarecrow see his fear.

Edward watched as the water became translucent, and Edward waved his fingers through the water, and the image became distorted.

"Can you see that?" Edward asked.

"See what? Tell me." Scarecrow asked, as he looked at Edward which much curiosity.

"Shit." Edward said, the water had become individualistic, what he saw in the murky puddle, Jonathan couldn't. As Edward closed his eyes, he tried not to think of his fears, but when he opened them he screamed. He felt trepidation as his eyes glued to the image in the water.

For such a cool, damp place, Scarecrow could see the hairs on Edwards neck even in his horrid illumination. Along with the perspiration that was running down his flushed skin.

Scarecrow was almost on top of him when Edward found it within himself to keep moving again. As he got up, his feet collected the water, destroying the image that his amygdala had formed.

The door slammed behind him as Edward made his way into the men's bathroom. Edward in his haste and with the adrenaline still pumping turned the tap too quickly. So, the water sprayed up at him, and poured out onto the grey tiled floor. As Edward cupped the water into hands, he splashed it over his face in an attempted to wash the solution out of his eyes. As he continued the process over and over the pain slowly begun to dissipate, and as he rested his hands against the ceramic basin he tried to calm his breathing, but as he turned his head to look at his own reflection. The amount of calmness that he'd held for that split second had vanished. His knuckles turned white and his breathing quickened, the only word that could be uttered from his lips was, "Fuck!"

* * *

 **Hiya guys, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I finally got over my writer's block. However, I had written everything on my iPad that I wanted to for this story like ideas and snippets, but my iPad did an update and all my notes got deleted. So, lesson learned don't trust technology!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reason please PM me I don't mind.**

 **TBC…**

 **AL.107**


End file.
